Salmon Zamtrios
The Salmon Zamtrios is a subspecies of the Zamtrios that inhabits tropical coastlines and jungles, and is introduced in the Monster Hunter Destiny Expansion pack, "MHD: Double Cross!" Like Tigerstripe Zamtrios, it can go into Beach Ball Mode whenever it wants. English: Salmon Zamtrios Japanese: Zaboazagiru Kishou Shu Latin: Terracaetus solcoxit In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A subspecies of the Zamtrios adapted for life in the sea. It is capable of vomiting stomach fluids for defense, or when hunting. When it inflates its body, it excretes more acid to coat its skin. Introductory Cutscene Basic Information Monster Class: Amphibian Weakness: Earth Element: none Status Ailments: Defense Down, Fatigue, Pin Habitats: Jungle, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Ancient Forest, Idyllic Ocean Behavior: *Huffs white smoke when enraged *Becomes unable to use projectile attacks when low on stamina *Feeds on a monster carcass to recover stamina *Drops an item occasionally when in Beach Ball Mode Physiology/Behavior The Salmon Zamtrios is very similar to its polar and desert cousins, except for its tendency to dwell in tropical areas. It prefers living by the sea, although it will sometimes wander inland in search of prey. Its skin is pink because it is very thin, allowing its blood vessels to show through. Its main method of defense is by inflating into Beach Ball Mode, scaring its attackers with its bright yellow belly. However, the Salmon Zamtrios can get very aggressive when threatened, where it employs its other method of defense. It is able to produce large quantities of excess stomach acid, which it then vomits at other monsters to drive them away. The acid is very powerful and is able to outright kill some smaller monsters. It also emits acid when in Beach Ball Mode, discouraging other monsters from getting close. When the Salmon Zamtrios deflates, it dispels the acid by turning it into gas that quickly evaporates. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Salmon Zamtrios can become infected with the Frenzy. Its skin turns from bright to a somewhat darker pink, while its eyes glow red and its belly becomes a more orangey-yellow. The existence of an Apex Salmon Zamtrios has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''NOTE: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: S.Zamtrios Scale+, S.Zamtrios Hide+, S.Zamtrios Fin+, Bile Sac, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth, S.Zamtrios Tailblade Capture Rewards: S.Zamtrios Hide+, S.Zamtrios Scale+, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth, Paddock Oil+, Bile Sac Break Head: S.Zamtrios Sawtooth, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth x2 Break Dorsal Fin: S.Zamtrios Fin+, S.Zamtrios Hide+ Break Legs x2: S.Zamtrios Fin+, S.Zamtrios Scale+, S.Zamtrios Hide+ Break Tail: S.Zamtrios Tailblade, S.Zamtrios Hide+, S.Zamtrios Scale+ Item Drop: Large Toad Tear, Toad Tear, Bile Sac, Paddock Oil+ G-Rank Body x3: S.Zamtrios Shard, S.Zamtrios Piel, S.Zamtrios Grandfin, Vomit Sac, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth, S.Zamtrios Tailbrand Capture Rewards: S.Zamtrios Piel, S.Zamtrios Shard, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth, Paddock Cream, Vomit Sac Break Head: S.Zamtrios Sawtooth x2, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth x3 Break Dorsal Fin: S.Zamtrios Grandfin, S.Zamtrios Piel Break Legs x2: S.Zamtrios Grandfin, S.Zamtrios Shard, S.Zamtrios Piel Break Tail: S.Zamtrios Tailbrand, S.Zamtrios Piel, S.Zamtrios Shard Item Drop: Large Toad Tear, Toad Tear, Vomit Sac, Paddock Cream A-Rank Body x3: S.Zammy Splinter, S.Zammy Dermis, S.Zammy Magnifin, Digestive Sac, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth+, S.Zammy Tailcutter Capture Rewards: S.Zammy Dermis, S.Zammmy Splinter, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth+, Paddock Cream+, Digestive Sac Break Head: S.Zamtrios Sawtooth+, S.Zamtrios Sawtooth+ x3 Break Dorsal Fin: S.Zammy Magnifin, S.Zammy Dermis Break Legs x2: S.Zammy Magnifin, S.Zammy Splinter, S.Zammy Dermis Break Tail: S.Zammy Tailcutter, S.Zammy Dermis, S.Zammy Splinter Item Drop: Mega Toad Tear, Large Toad Tear, Digestive Sac, Paddock Cream+ Item Descriptions H': *'S.Zamtrios Scale+: A splendid pink scale from an amphibious monster. If it were brighter, it'd sell more. *'S.Zamtrios Hide+': Pliant hide from the belly of a Zamtrios. Its lemon yellow color holds great appeal. *'S.Zamtrios Fin+': A fin that is both pink and yellow. Fin-tastic style! *'S.Zamtrios Sawtooth': A tooth that can crush the shells of carapaceons for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. *'S.Zamtrios Tailblade': It may not look like much, but this tail acts much like a knife when used in battle. *'Bile Sac': This sac stores a powerful acidic compound. It isn't wise to touch it. G': *'S.Zamtrios Shard: A glaringly colorful scale from a beach-loving monster. Obviously well taken care of. *'S.Zamtrios Piel': Beautiful yellow hide that happens to be very resistant to acid. *'S.Zamtrios Grandfin': When hunters first saw the vibrant colors of this fin, they called its owner Tropical Zamtrios. *'S.Zamtrios Tailbrand': *'Vomit Sac': This sac stores a gaseous compound that looks like mist, but is actually acid! A''': ''NOTE': Paddock Cream+ can be obtained from other Amphibians. *'S.Zammy Splinter': *'S.Zammy Dermis': *'S.Zammy Magnifin': *'S.Zamtrios Sawtooth+': *'S.Zammy Tailcutter': *'Digestive Sac': Gaseous digestive juices are stored in this sac, ready to be doused on an unlucky monster. *'Paddock Cream+': Attacks Normal Mode Fin Slash: Swipes at the air in front of it with one of its fins. Quick Leap: Swiftly hops forward, doing a small bit of damage if it connects. Windup Charge: Assumes a ready pose for several seconds (adjusting position if necessary), then suddenly rushes forward ferociously. Will do two in a row when enraged. Windup Spin: Assumes a ready pose for several seconds (adjusting position if necessary), then does a 360 degree spin to hit foes around it. Acid Balls: Stands on its hind legs, then falls back onto all fours while spitting globs of acid. (Defense Down) Acid Gusher: Assumes a ready pose for several seconds (adjusting position if necessary), then shoots a green beam of acid that it moves around in front of it. (Defense Down, Fatigue) Underground Jump: When underground, it will cause a quake before leaping out from underneath the target. The Nibelsnarf: When underground, it will expose its fin before rushing at the target, then end the attack by jumping aboveground. Fat Knockdown: Growls and readies itself, then pounces. It will then grab the target in its mouth and start chewing it up. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Roar: Raises its head high into the air and lets out a keening screech. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Beach Ball Mode Acid Rain: Ducks its head, then raises it up high while spewing multiple globs of acid around itself, one after the other. (Defense Down, Fatigue) Backwards Hop: Jumps backwards. Steamroller: Raises its head and roars, then slowly rolls forward to crush anything in front of it. Sometimes does two. (Defense Down) Sideways Steamroller: Quickly rolls to the side. Always does two. (Defense Down) Bounce: Leaps high into the air, then crashes back down with tremendous force. (Defense Down) Double Hop: Jumps forwards, then bounces and does another one. (Defense Down) Acid Spray: When it has been dealt enough damage, Salmon Zamtrios will raise its head and shiver slightly before deflating. Green gas will spew from its body while it does this. (Fatigue) G-Rank Onwards Windup Charge: Will wind up its body and open its jaws before rushing forward. Windup Spin-Gusher: Assumes a ready pose for several seconds (adjusting position as necessary), then executes a 360 degree spin while spraying acid from its mouth. (Defense Down, Fatigue) Hop-Roller Combo: In Beach Ball Mode, it will perform a Backwards Hop and then immediately do a Steamroller. (Defense Down) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +10 *Thunder +15 *Ice (0) *Earth -35 *Sky +5 *Dragon +10 Skills: Iron Skin, Attack Up (S), Earth Res -15 G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +10 *Thunder +15 *Ice (0) *Earth -35 *Sky +5 *Dragon +10 Skills: Elemental Crit, Attack Up (S), Iron Skin, Earth Res -15 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +20 *Thunder +25 *Ice +10 *Earth -25 *Sky +15 *Dragon +20 Skills: Attack Up (M), Elemental Crit, Iron Skin, Earth Res -15 Weapons Sword + Shield Dual Blades Hammer Gunlance Switch Axe Insect Glaive Charge Blade Bow Notes *Its Latin name means "sun-baked land shark", referring to its skin color. **Its English name also refers to the pink color of its skin, not the kind of fish that shares the same name. *Salmon Zamtrios' skin becomes covered with acid in Beach Ball Mode. *Despite being an aquatic monster, Salmon Zamtrios cannot be fought underwater. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Amphibian